


Taken Literally

by Measured



Category: Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: M/M, Present Tense, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-09
Updated: 2011-08-09
Packaged: 2017-10-22 10:10:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/236953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Measured/pseuds/Measured
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He hates to admit it, but Klavier is right: it's like nothing he's ever felt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taken Literally

**Author's Note:**

> for Josshouse.

"Perhaps I should choose _cherry_. It seems so very fitting, ja?"

The only comeback Apollo could come up with was "Perhaps you should choose shut up for _shut up_."

"Tsk, tsk. Admit it, Herr Forehead. Comebacks are not your strong point," Klavier says.

It was, admittedly, not one of his golden moments, but he wasn't exactly having the easiest time thinking, down on all fours on Klavier's bedroom which was both glimmerous and foppish. The sheets were made of red satin, for fuck's sake. Klavier had whispered that he'd imported them special, just for tonight. He was pretty sure it was a line, but damned if it wasn't working.

Klavier spreads the red Lixx dental dam–cherry flavored, of course–over his ass. The cheeks are spread wide, and Apollo has never felt so exposed. There's a dab of lube on it that makes it slide against him. It's slightly cold, and sends a tingle of anticipation through his system.

"Ready, Herr Forehead?" Klavier says in his thick, made of honey voice. Apollo had never had a desire to honestly fuck someone's voice until he met Klavier. But sometimes he just wants to shove his cock into Klavier's mouth and have those tanned lips around him.

It's made more than a few trials pretty uncomfortable, really.

"I was born ready," Apollo says. He can almost see Trucy telling him that's a horrible line and he should stop trying to be cool. It's depressing how Trucy and Mr. Wright have become the Greek chorus in his life, whether he wanted to or not, and even in places where he really doesn't want to think about them. Like in Klavier's bedroom.

But then, Klavier, as if sensing that the attention could be on anyone but himself, ensures that Apollo doesn't think about anything else but the hot feel of Klavier's tongue, through the dam, licking over his ass. He's humming as he licks, causing vibrations to flood through him.

Of course Klavier would find some way to incorporate his singing with sex. In fact, Apollo expected him to want to play his greatest hits album as mood music. Thankfully, he chose some sensual modern ambience instead. It's smooth, and adds to the stupid romantic scented candles with names like "Liquid Passion" that cost way too much.

Apollo clings to the satin pillows. He hates to admit it, but Klavier is right: it's like nothing he's ever felt. His nerves are on fire with the pressure, the slickness of the lube pushing the little red piece of dental dam down as Klavier licks, sucks and kisses every inch of his ass. His curl of blond hair is brushing against him, increasing the sensation.

He stretches the Lixx dam, and darts his tongue in and out with a sensation that makes Apollo scream. Klavier holds onto the dam with one hand, and with the other begins pumping Apollo's erect cock in a quick, firm motion that has him bringing out the famous Chords of Steel once again in an incoherent shriek. And then Klavier is darting his tongue in faster and pumping him so fast that he comes in a sudden spurt of warmth and tingling going up his spine and echoing through him.

And it's Klavier's name he screams. Which he hopes is lost in the aftershock of barking dogs complaining neighbors in the rest of the block which he woke up.

You'd really think someone like Klavier would have a soundproof room.

He turns over to find Klavier resting on his palm, studying Apollo with such smug amusement.

"Jeez, Klavier. When I told you to kiss my ass, I didn't mean literally," Apollo said.

"Take this as a warning for next time, then. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law to get you back into my bed, Herr Forehead. That's a promise."

Bad joke of a pick up line or not, if they were going to give him orgasms like that, he could deal with it.

Even if the next trial was filled with a smirking Klavier telling him during the recess that he hadn't seen him make such an expression since the last time he was down on all fours, getting fucked out of his mind.


End file.
